Falling for you
by namichan89
Summary: Sam finds himself laying awake after a hunt, and a certain archangel helps him through the night, in his very own way. Fluffy Sabriel & my first SPN fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for you**

**Now who would've thought that – my first Supernatural fic and it's a Sabriel one. Dear god. Here I am, Destiel shipper down to the heart, writing some soppy, fluffy Sabriel. Oh well.**

**Disclaimers: None. A tiny bit of sexual innuendo, but not much. And I obviously don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

The first few hours after a hunt were usually the best he had in weeks. At least they used to be until lately. He and Dean would search for the closest motel, check in, and the first thing he did was taking a good, long, hot shower, and secondly fall head-first into bed and sleep for a straight twelve hours.

This time, though, Sam lay in his bed, it was 3 a. m. and he couldn't sleep. Instead, he found himself staring at the ceiling, listening to Dean snoring contented in the bed just a few feet away. A silent sigh escaped Sam's lips.

Why couldn't he sleep when he was so incredibly tired, for Christ's sake?

This hunt hadn't been that different from the previous ones. Not at all. Not... much. Except for the feeling afterwards. He still felt restless – not hunted, not on edge like he usually did when they were working on a case – just restless. Like waiting for something and not knowing what he was actually waiting for. He had assumed it was because of the current hunt, which had taken them for almost three weeks to solve, and he had hoped that this restless, nervous feeling would puff into thin air once the case did. But, no - and so he lay on the not-that-uncomfortable bed of the not-that-shabby motel room and just wondered what to do.

All he wanted to do was sleep, but he had given up on counting sheep a few hours ago. Sam didn't know how long it had been that he had a good night's sleep, which was practically an impossible thing to do during a case.

Speaking of the case, it really hadn't been different. Another shapeshifter, who was just really hard to track down, but... was there anything special about it?

Well, not about the case. About the company. Not the usual 'team free will', as Dean had named it, but a 'team free will' with the addition of a certain archangel.

Gabriel had proven to be a useful hunter. Or assistant hunter, whatever. It had started when the shapeshifter first appeared and the brothers had straight-on faced him – which ended, unfortunately and for some stupid reasons and coincidences, in the Winchesters getting their asses handed to them by the shapeshifter.

Until a short, familiar figure had teleported right into the fighting scene, out of nowhere, roundhouse-kicked the shifter one single time, sending him flying down the street. They quickly had taken their heels into their hands. Though it was not in fact their style of fighting, both brothers needed some recovery time and, mostly, a new plan.

Sam had tried to call Gabriel that night, just to say thank you. But to no avail. Either the archangel hadn't listened or he simply didn't want to stop by. Sam remembered having shaken his head, mumbling 'Whatever, then I'll don't thank you this time...' and suddenly having the feeling that he was being watched.

And he thought he had heard a quiet, short fluttering sound coming from the small kitchenette, but maybe it had just been an illusion. Nothing and no one could be spotted there when he checked.

Since that night, he hadn't slept well. It wasn't the feeling of being stalked or something like that, it was... different.

In the following fights, Sam caught himself frequently at hoping for another saving roundhouse-kick and mostly, his prayers got heard. Which meant, Gabriel popping up, kicking some demon or someone else's butt and ending up grabbing a beer at a local bar with Dean and Cas and Sam afterwards.

And that was more and more comfortable and enjoyable. Gabriel was good company, once they had sorted a few things out with him – mostly concerning the archangel killing Dean over and over and their unlucky start in general – and when Cas was brooding and silent and just... being Cas, Gabriel was the one to lighten up the mood. Sam couldn't deny that he liked this side of the trickster. The funny, happy-go-lucky, joking-jerk side.

Silently smiling to himself, Sam huffed into the dark room. „Gabriel..." and shook his head at the memory of a night at a bar not long ago, where he had ended up with the archangel alone, Dean and Cas had already returned to the motel, and the two of them just sat at the bar, drinking one beer after the other, and simply having a good time.

Dean still couldn't stand the angel. Well, Dean already had an angel of his own – the thought made Sam roll his eyes, he still wondered what the hell that thing going on between them was. Or currently developed into. Whatever. He securely filed it under „Things I gladly won't do research on".

But while Dean had apparently found someone special, he was still laying here on his bed, staring into the dark corners of the room. Sighing again, Sam realized he couldn't do anything about it, just hope for the sunrise to come early.

Which, of course, it wasn't likely going to happen.

He closed his eyes to at least give them some rest, considering there wasn't anything around them.

The youngest Winchester winced slightly when he heard the almost unnoticeable flutter of wings. Moments later, he felt his mattress dip down at a point near his hips, so he blinked slowly into the pale moonlight.

„Hi, Gabe," Sam whispered to the figure of the archangel sitting on the edge of his bed. Curly hazel hair almost fell into Gabriel's eyes. A warm smile spread on the angel's lips when he turned his head to look at the tall man sitting up next to him.

„Hi Sammy," Gabriel answered quietly.

Right then, Sam's already high level of awkwardness hit the roof. Nervously, he wiped his sweaty hands onto the sheets, but was surprised that this reaction of his body didn't in fact surprise him in the least. 'I'm starting to get used to this,' he thought amused, suppressing a sigh when he realized it was just... what happened regularly when Gabriel appeared. And he appeared a lot lately.

And Sam couldn't deny that the archangel's behavior had become increasingly affectionate during the past hunt. Body contact? On every occasion, even if it was just standing so close that their shoulders touched, or brushing his hand over Sam's when handing his beer to him. Meaningful looks? Gabriel merely looked at anything that wasn't Sam. And always holding his gaze longer than necessary. Ambiguous comments? Their conversations consisted of almost nothing else. Sam had always told himself that it was just how Gabriel was, joking and not having a problem with taking the mickey out of himself.

Sam didn't know what to think about it. If it wasn't – first – an archangel of the Lord he was talking about and – second – a male one, even if it was just a vessel, then he would have thought Gabriel was courting him. And that thought gave him goosebumps and, strangely enough, butterflies in his stomach at the same time.

Shaking the thoughts off his mind, he focused back on the man sitting on his bed. „Why are you here? In the middle of the night?" he asked, voice low to not disturb Dean.

„You called, I came, what can I do for you?" Gabriel asked back, smirking slightly.

„I called...?" Sam broke the eye contact to stare onto his blanket. Right. He had said Gabriel's name once... he hadn't considered he might call him just like that. „Oh. Yes, I did. I didn't mean to exactly call you, though, so you don't have to-"

Gabriel shrugged. „I don't mind, kiddo. Besides, seeing you sit around here since nightfall and not getting any sleep, I thought you might appreciate some company anyway."

The hunter sighed and rested his head back against the headboard of the bed. „Yeah, damn right I could. Can't you just zap me to sleep or something? I'm so tired..."

„No, sorry, Sammy," the archangel smiled and shook his head. „I'd like to talk to you anyway, in all seriousness. Not here, though, I don't wanna see what Dean-o here does to me when I'm the cause for him waking up at this time in the morning."

And with that, he snapped his fingers and Sam found himself sitting outside, under a tall tree, with Gabriel sitting merely a few inches away. The angel quickly got to his feet to pace back and forth in front of him.

Apparently, he was just as restless as Sam felt. The latter smiled meekly to himself when he realized it.

„What if Dean wonders where I am?" he asked, concerned his big brother would start a hunt for his brother's kidnappers in the middle of the night.

„Nah, Cas has an eye on him. He always has."

Sam laughed silently, more to himself than to Gabriel. „Yeah, right..."

„Listen, Sammy, I brought you here to talk, and not about our brothers," Gabriel started. Sam eyed him, quirking a surprised eyebrow at him. He couldn't remember having seen Gabriel that serious before. „I really don't care what they're up to. Nothing that I wanna know for sure. So," he stopped and looked down at Sam – a picture so unusual that it almost made the hunter laugh again – and the angel lowered his voice to an even more serious tone. „Why don't you just tell me what bugs you?"

„Noth-"

„Oh, don't _nothing_ me," Gabriel huffed, „You can't sleep and I've heard Dean ask you at least three times this evening if you were okay. And it wasn't the kind of 'Are you okay because you just got smacked into a wall by a shapeshifter four times'-"

Sam interrupted him with a cough. „Three."

„- Fine, three times. It was the kind of 'Are you okay because I see that something troubles you?' So you clearly don't want to speak to Dean about it. Care to talk to me instead?" Gabriel wriggled a suggestive eyebrow.

„There's really nothing to talk about." Sam shrugged it off, still feeling so naggingly restless.

Gabriel turned around, staring into the sky in silence. Sam chuckled shortly to himself. The scenery couldn't be any more soppily romantic, if it wasn't Gabriel out there with him.

Gabriel, who stood there with this hands on his waist, legs spread slightly, curly brown hair falling back down as his head was tilted backwards. Sam didn't need to actually see him to picture the frown on his face. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he realized how much he had gotten to know the archangel over the past few weeks.

Sam leaned forward, pushing himself to his feet. For a moment, he pondered whether to join Gabriel, who stood a few feet away, or just stay here, keeping a bit of a safety distance from the other one. For some reason, Sam felt like needing it.

Eventually, he settled for the second option and leaned back against the tree trunk, looking up at the stars as Gabriel did. The night was clear, the moon was shining bright and it was so warm that Sam didn't freeze despite the fact that he only wore his pajama. Which consisted merely of a plain white t-shirt and his boxers.

Gabriel's silence made him think, though. There weren't much opportunities where the archangel wasn't babbling or ranting or just... not having his mouth open, so it was naturally bothering Sam.

The angel really seemed to feel that he was bothered by something. And apparently, he really wanted Sam to talk about it to him.

Sam cleared his throat to break off the awkwardness between them. „Listen, Gabe, I see that you're serious about this, and I appreciate your concern, but... I don't even know what's up with me, so... Even if I wanted to talk to you about it, and believe me, I would appreciate it very much to get rid of whatever this is, I have no idea what to tell you."

Slowly Gabriel turned back around to face him, displaying the exact same frown Sam had pictured him with. The hunter gave him a lopsided smile, trying to dub the nervousness that suddenly spread in his chest, once the archangel's eyes locked with his.

„But you admit that it's not 'nothing', Sammy?" Gabriel asked back, his voice low.

„I..." Sam started, taking a deep breath and realizing how fascinating the angel's eyes were in the pale moonlight – a thought that sent another shiver through his body. „I know that it's not  
>'nothing', yes. I just don't know what 'it' is, then."<p>

The fact that he didn't care about Gabriel calling him 'Sammy' kicked in not less than a few seconds later. He really didn't mind the angel giving him nicknames, and there had been worse ones than 'Sammy', although that one was usually reserved for Dean.

But well, he had laid that 'usual' thing to rest weeks ago, or so it seemed.

Gabriel looked away, sideways onto the grass that whipped back and forth gently in the mild summer breeze.

'Yet another chick flick moment,' Sam thought, but suppressed the amused smile when Dean popped up in his mind.

„So there is something," Gabriel stated, absentmindedly and more to himself than to Sam.

The latter decided to not answer and watched the angel in silence.

After a few long moments, Gabriel looked up, head still tilted down, giving Sam a look that was both innocent and wicked. And he smiled gently, all over his face, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, which made Sam's stomach tingle strangely.

Sam wasn't prepared for the wave of sexual tension that suddenly hit him like a brick wall. From one second to the other, it was there between them, urgent, heavy, thick and incredibly unexpected and... Sam just stared at the angel, eyes widened slightly. That was Gabriel, for christ's sake. Fucking Gabriel. Archangel. Of the Lord. And the look in his eyes made Sam want to do things to him he never thought he would even consider one day.

The fact that Gabriel was reading his thoughts shamelessly way too often came to his mind as well, making him squirm uncomfortable. This whole conversation... Gabriel had so planned this, who was he kidding.

The hunter wanted to shake his head in disbelief, but instead found himself staring at the archangel, stunned. He exhaled deeply, trying to recover his self-control.

„So," Gabriel finally began, taking a step towards Sam.

„If there actually is,"

- another step for emphasis -

„'something',"

Gabriel took another step forward as the word rolled meaningfully off his tongue, almost invading Sam's personal space now,

„then I can help you-"

Gabriel now stood so close in front of Sam that the latter could not only see his warm, hazel eyes sparkling mischievously as he went on, but also the smirk tugging at his lips, tugging at those ridiculously soft-looking lips,

„realize what it is."

And with that final words, Gabriel raised one of his hands to Sam's chest, resting it there lightly to trace his fingertips over the cotton-clad skin, before he leaned up and closed the last few inches between their lips. Sam's eyes fluttered shut.

But right when Sam pursed his lips, expecting those deliciously curled lips pressed against his own, nothing happened.

Confused, the hunter opened his eyes – just to find himself back in their motel room, laying on his bed. He let out the breath he wasn't aware of holding, and slowly sat up, prepping himself up on his elbows. A short glance to the second bed in the room told him that Dean was still asleep safe and sound.

And he was laying there cursing silently over an archangel for being the friggin' worst cocktease he'd ever met.

The feeling of restlessness had vanished, though.

It had gotten replaced with a strange, long-forgotten feeling of fuzzy warmth and affection.

Which didn't mean he was going to fall asleep any faster than before.

And calling a certain archangel was completely out of question right now.

**So far... what do you think? :) Reviews are candy, and remember – Gabriel loves candy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

… **because I had so much fun with the first one :3**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up by the wonderful fragrance of freshly brewed coffee floating through the room and the soft rush of the water that came from the shower. Immediately, his inner alarm went off. Dean would never grab a coffee before having a shower.<p>

With one quick movement, he sat up, scanning the room.

A cup of take-away coffee stood on his bed-side table, still steaming, and the flutter of wings could be heard from the small kitchen. Sam raised an eyebrow, and suddenly the memories of the previous night floated back into his mind.

Gabriel.

"I know it's you, so come on in, Gabe," he chuckled.

He blinked once, and in that split second, the archangel appeared beside his bed. "Mornin', Sammy," he smirked.

"Morning," Sam answered, returning the smile genuinely. He looked from Gabriel to the cup of coffee and back. "But, really? Breakfast in bed?" he huffed, chuckling lightly.

Gabriel just shrugged, sat down on the edge of the bed, and let a cup of his own appear in his hands. It smelled treacherously like hot chocolate. "It's just coffee, thought you might appreciate it."

"Well, actually, I do," Sam retorted, reaching for the cup and taking a good gulp. Black with sugar, just the way he preferred it. "But... why?"

"Are you kidding me, Sam-squatch?" Gabriel laughed as Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Last night – not ringing any bells?"

"Yeah," the hunter coughed, looking down into his coffee to avoid the archangel's warm brown eyes, "Too much."

"Embarrassed?" Gabriel asked, quirking an eyebrow in surprise.

"No, it's just... I really don't know how to explain this-"

Luckily, the shower stopped in that very moment. The angel turned his head to the bathroom door. "I think I better get going," he said quickly. "Before Dean-o sees us like this and winds us up about 'having breakfast in bed' for the next couple weeks."

And with a short flutter of his wings, he was gone, only leaving another cup of coffee for Dean in his wake. At least he was considerate.

A goofy grin was still plastered on Sam's face when Dean came out of the bathroom with merely a towel wrapped around his waist. "What's up with you?" he asked surprised when he saw his brother sitting in bed like that, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. "And where did that come from?" Dean pointed at the coffee.

"Gabriel brought them over," Sam answered and took a sip.

"Huh," Dean just said and let himself fall down on his bed. "Suppose mine is poisoned, then."

"Oh come on, Dean! You still don't trust him? After all, after this hunt?"

Dean shrugged and sniffed at his coffee, taking an experimental sip from it when it appeared normal. "Just sayin'."

"He's not a bad guy, you know."

"Are you...?" Dean frowned, pointing wonderingly at his little brother. "Are you carrying a to-"

Sam eyed him in disbelief as he interrupted his big brother. "What?"

"Oh, never mind."

The awkward conversation was cut off by the familiar flutter of wings, and Sam's heart almost skipped a beat when he turned around – but this time, it was Castiel.

Sam quickly emptied his coffee and fled to the bathroom to hide the blush on his face.

'What the freaking hell,' he thought, quietly noting to himself that he had to talk to Gabriel. Totally not because he wanted to see him right now. Just to clear this.

The next morning, Sam woke up by not only a sudden weight on his bed and the fragrance of coffee, but also the smell of freshly baked, oven-warm pie. Blinking into the light, he found a certain archangel sitting on the edge of his bed, once again, holding a plate and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Morning, Gabe," he yawned.

"Good Morning, kiddo," Gabriel answered smiling. "Brought you breakfast, because 'just coffee' isn't really breakfast in bed."

Sam laughed as he rubbed his eyes. Dean apparently had his usual morning shower and was out of the room, which Gabriel had used to his advantage.

"Is this going to happen regularly then?"

The angel grinned. "Would you mind if it will?"

The hunter reciprocated the smile and sat up, gratefully accepting the cake and coffee. After the first bite of the apple pie, Sam was sure that it was, in fact, the best he had ever had. And after telling Gabriel that, he took another – maybe a bit too loaded – spoonful, which unfortunately ended in half the amount landing on his cheek without notice.

"Uhm," Gabriel suddenly cleared his throat. "You've got some pie there..."

And without asking, the angel leaned forward into Sam's personal space and rubbed the sugary fruit off the tall man's cheek. The touch, as lightly and carefully as it was, stunned Sam. He watched silently when Gabriel licked his finger clean.

"It's really good," the archangel commented.

Sam just stared at him, a slight smile tugging at the edges of his lips. That wall of unresolved sexual tension was back between them.

Gabriel was one master of trickery, and naturally he had a good amount of mischief planned out most of the time. But with this, he just wanted to tease Sam, enjoyed seeing if and how he would eventually loose control. What the angel obviously hadn't considered was that Sam could play along. He was able to enjoy teasing just as much. 'Let's have a little fun, then', Sam thought.

If Gabriel had read Sam's mind, he didn't let anything show.

Sam gave him a lopsided grin. "Suppose you'd like some, too?" he asked.

Gabriel looked back and forth between Sam's eyes and his plate. "Never guessed you were one for sharing."

Wordlessly, Sam drove his spoon into the pie to hold it fully loaded towards Gabriel. The angel raised an eyebrow, but smirked and leaned in. Brown eyes looked deep into Sam's when he closed his mouth around the cutlery, and the appreciative humm that followed made Sam's breath hitch.

"Seriously... what the hell, guys?"

Sam almost dropped the plate and spoon as he heard his brother's voice. Gabriel's head also spun around in shock, and they both faced Dean, just having left the shower, and standing in the middle of the room staring at the picture before his eyes.

Neither one of them had heard the water stop running.

Gabriel was the first to regain his self-control. "I was just stopping by for breakfast," he stated the obvious.

"D'uh," Dean commented and turned towards Sam, who gulped, not really wanting to know what was to come. "Feeding him pie, Sam? What's going on?"

Sam just stared down at his blanket and the half-full plate, not really knowing what to answer.

"Alright," Dean eventually chuckled. "You have your chick-flick moments here, I'll be out in a minute." And with that, he vanished into the bathroom with his pile of clothes to get dressed.

Sam still looked at the delicious pie, musing what to say.

"Well, that was awkward," Gabriel noted amused.

"Thanks for that statement, Captain Obvious," Sam retorted dryly. When he looked up and at Gabriel, they both burst into laughter.

A shout for Castiel from the bathroom and the sudden fluttering told them that Dean had taken the Cas-Express out of here. Sam still chuckled.

Gabriel snorted with laughter. "Did you see his face? That was priceless!"

"Yes it was-" Another laughing fit caught Sam dead-on.

Only when they had caught their breath again, Gabriel looked down at the pie. "I hope you're still hungry?"

"Oh, you won't get all of it," Sam retorted, snatching the plate back up and shoveling a good amount into his mouth. "Pop yourself a plate of your own if you want some. And add a new cup of coffee for me, that one over there is cold," he added, speaking with his mouth full of pie.

A split second later, the archangel held both items in his hands.

Sam just gave him an appreciative whistle. "You're really handy to have around, I guess. Can I keep you?" he asked innocently.

For a moment, Sam thought he had seen a frown on Gabriel's face, suddenly getting serious, but the moment passed by quickly. The usual, wide grin re-appeared. Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows at Sam. "If you want pie for breakfast more often, yes."

The younger Winchester laughed, eyes once again locking with the archangel's. Why did it come so naturally between them? All the playfullness and the teasing and... the hell, all the strange feeling this sent off in Sam's chest.

Silently, they finished their pie, and Sam quickly reached for his cup of coffee to drown it.

"Well, then," Gabriel started. "I better leave now. And I'll tell Castiel that it's save for Dean to come back," he winked. With an additional snap of his fingers, the plates were gone.

"When will I see you again?" Sam asked, batting his eyelashes deliberately at the angel.

Gabriel played along, giving him a half-seductive glance. "In your dreams, baby."

Once again, they burst into laughter.

"No, seriously. Tomorrow morning, if you want?"

Sam nodded, smiling at Gabriel. "I do."

"With pie?"

Sam grinned.

And then he did something completely random. Gabriel sat only a few inches away, and with arms as long as Sam's, he didn't even have to lean much towards the other one to run his hand through the angel's curly hair. The look in Gabriel's eyes was utterly confused at the affectionate gesture, and when Sam realized what he was doing, he quickly withdrew his hand. He cleared his throat, trying to dub the sudden awkwardness.

Gabriel shifted a bit closer, lips curled up in a mischievous grin.

"I can do that, too, you know," he stated matter-of-factly, and reached up to ruffle his hand through Sam's still messed-up bed hair.

Sam chuckled lightly, voice suddenly failing him and breaking mid-sentence when he answered. "Seriously, Gabe, what is this? All of this?"

Gabriel shrugged lightly, raising an eyebrow at the hunter. "What would you want it to be?"

"Just, please, tell me. Honestly."

The angel shuffled a bit towards Sam, searching contact through the blanket. "I think I told you this before, but... I like you. I really do."

"Yeah, I know, but the thing is... I'm straight."

Gabriel huffed lightly to himself and looked to the side, avoiding Sam's eyes. "Damn right you are, Sammy."

After the hunter blinked for a moment, the archangel was gone.

Sam sighed frustrated, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So far, guys! Hope you enjoyed – and maybe I'll have to change the rating for the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

… **tihihihi.**

**Disclaimer: rating changed to M for a reason. God spoke: There will be porn. So there was porn.**

Sam didn't very often wake up with a lap full of archangel. Still, he did so the following morning.

He wasn't even surprised anymore to open his eyes and see Gabriel first thing in the morning. It was the way the angel was sitting there that startled Sam. Gabriel straddled his hips, sitting right above his lap, and tickled the skin on his stomach lightly with both hands.

The hunter had been pondering throughout the whole previous day, wondering if he had said anything wrong. Well, he surely had, but he had to find a way to fix it. Because Gabriel, Sam realized, really meant something to him.

There it was again. That _Something_.

Instead of pushing the thought around in his head even more, Sam blinked into the light and at the angel on his bed. "Morning, Gabe. Care to explain what you're doing there?" he asked amused.

"Good morning, Sammy," Gabriel smirked down at him and leaned forward, resting both his hands on either side of Sam's head. "Let's just say, I'm trying to prove a point here."

"And what point would that be?" Sam retorted, hitting that same playful tone as Gabriel.

"Oh, just how-"

"Wait, Gabe," Sam interrupted him after checking the room. "Where's Dean?" His brother was neither laying in his bed nor did he hear anything from the bathroom.

The archangel waved his hand. "Don't worry, I told Castiel to take care of him for a while. Now where did I stop-"

"The point you wanted to prove."

"Yeah, riiiiight..." Gabriel nodded slightly before he leaned down even more, his face merely inches away from Sam's. The hunter felt a sudden blush creep up his cheeks at the intense look in those hazel eyes. "I'm just proving how _incredibly_ heterosexual you are." Oh, the sarcasm in his voice.

Before Sam could even say 'Huh?', the angel's lips where on his – this time for real – grazing softly and tentatively along his. Sam let out a surprised hum, but – he'll be damned, but it felt _good_. So Sam reciprocated the kiss, slowly picking up the pace. It sent shivers down his spine and one hell of a tingle to his stomach, even more so as Gabriel now lay flush against his body. The angel's hands began to move through his hair, tangling in the dark strands, pulling Sam closer.

It took the hunter quite some effort to get his hands free from under the blanket, but once he had made it, he instinctively wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist.

Yes, he had to admit that he wanted the angel to stay right there. Sam enjoyed the kiss very much – maybe even a bit too much, he realized as he moaned involuntarily into Gabriel's mouth. But he had wanted this since the night Gabriel had zapped him back into the motel bed _without_ kissing him. The archangel responded by nipping at his bottom lip, slowly tracing it with his tongue before sucking lightly there, and finally pulling away.

Breathlessly, they stared into each other's eyes. Sam blinked in disbelief. Not only had he just kissed a man, but also an archangel of the lord. Holy shit.

He wasn't prepared for what followed, though. Gabriel ground his hips down on Sam's crotch, moaning wantonly as the delicate friction of their erect cocks against each other's kicked in. The picture was absolutely beautiful, Gabriel's lips gaping and eyes fluttering shut with bliss.

Only then Sam realized he had groaned along with the angel in unison.

Gabriel chuckled lightheadedly. "Yeah, Sammy, you're _so_ straight."

Sam shrugged. Well, it was true. "Yes, I am straight. But maybe... I'm a straight guy with a soft spot for a certain angel..." he admitted with a lopsided grin, but was being cut off.

When Gabriel began to laugh, Sam caught the double entendre. "Okay, let me rephrase this: I'm a straight guy with a hard-on for a certain angel. Kinda runs in the family, so-" The hunter left the sentence unfinished and looked up at Gabriel, waiting for a response.

A soft chuckle left the archangel's lips. "Well, then. I think I did prove my point."

Sparkling, honey-brown eyes locked with Sam's again. He _definitely_ had a soft spot for Gabriel. Just looking into those eyes turned his knees to pudding. Wrapping his long arms around the small vessel of the angel, Sam pulled him down into his arms to kiss him again. Gabriel let out a surprised sigh. Despite Sam being the one on bottom, he took over the kiss completely, one of his hands running up Gabriel's back and burying itself in his wavy brown hair, pushing him down into the kiss. Sam brushed his lips possessively against the archangel's, making him moan with seductive, open-mouthed kisses, sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip, and finally pushing his tongue into Gabriel's mouth when the latter gave him the opportunity to. When their tongues met for the first time, Sam almost felt an electric current humming between them with so much fierce and lust and... all the things he never expected to feel for a man.

Gabriel suddenly broke the kiss, looking down at Sam for a long moment before he let his head drop to Sam's chest, panting heavily. "Point more than proven," he finally managed to say.

The boisterous laugh rippling through Sam startled the angel, but just for a split second before he joined.

By this point, Sam was convinced that he had never felt that utterly flustered. His stomach felt like filled to the brim with crazy butterflies, and when he looked into Gabriel's eyes, he lost it.

Suddenly, the angel cleared his throat as if to announce something. "Sammy-boy, as much as I'd love to carry this on-" he waved his hand over their bodies entangled on the bed, "- I think this is neither the time nor the place."

Although Sam felt the same way, he couldn't fight the slight feeling of disappointment spreading in his chest. Still, he accepted the angel's decision wordlessly and simply held him close to his body, one long arm wrapped around the smaller one's waist, the other one across his back and hand still tangled in Gabriel's brown hair. Sam breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm down.

Now that he had the time to think about it, Gabriel just fitted perfectly into his arms, like his vessel was selected to be just the right size. The thought brought a wide grin to his face.

"So, how do you want to get awoken tomorrow?" Gabriel asked him with a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows.

"Surprise me," Sam answered simply, leaning upwards to kiss his angel.

Their lips met in a soft, innocent encounter, dry and firm and thoroughly loving. When Gabriel pulled back from the kiss and Sam opened his eyes, he was gone, leaving the hunter achingly hard and craving. Craving for Gabriel, for his touch, for his kisses, for his mouth and eyes and lips all over him. Sam moaned frustrated. That ass of an archangel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An incredible wave of pleasure made Sam snap out of his dream. If it had been a sex dream, he most likely would have assumed that he hadn't woken up at all, but... he hadn't dreamt of anything nearly resembling sex.

Right now, his mind was not only clouded by the remains of sleep and, mostly, his raging libido. A hot mouth was wrapped around his cock, slick tongue curling around the head of it, slowly sucking its way up and down. Sam moaned deeply, eyes squeezed shut, before he really realized what was going on.

Sam's eyes blew open, searching for the one who was waking him with a blowjob. A fucking awesome blowjob, to be exact.

Hazel eyes looked back up at him, locking with his, and a quick swirl of skilled tongue made Sam wince and moan once more. A quick look to the second queen bed told him that Dean was – luckily – gone. Sam chuckled lightly. So Gabriel had in fact thought of everything for giving him the best wake-up call ever.

Speaking of which – Sam looked down his body once more before he reached out and buried his hand in the angel's light brown hair. Gabriel sucked just a bit harder and let his tongue run along the underside of Sam's cock when he withdrew his mouth from it. Not breaking the eye contact, the archangel began to lick up and down the shaft like it was some kind of lollipop. Sam couldn't suppress another groan at the beautiful picture and let his head fall backwards into the pillow. He even bucked his hips up into Gabriel's mouth, enjoying the intimate touch and the delicate friction.

When he felt a hand grab his balls and squeeze them softly, Sam lost it. Another deep thrust onto his cock sent him flying over the edge, and he instinctively grabbed Gabriel's hair and held the angel's head in place when he felt the first wave of his orgasm rippling through his body. Sam came with hard, short spurts, with his cock buried balls-deep in Gabriel's throat.

The latter took it like a man and swallowed as soon as Sam released his head from the grip.

"Well, good morning, Gabe," Sam panted, smiling lopsided down at him while calming down slowly from his climax.

"Mornin', Sammy," the angel answered. He was still sitting between the hunter's legs and eyed him curiously. Waited.

Wordlessly, Sam reached out and pulled Gabriel into his arms, their legs still entangled. The angel rested his head against Sam's chest, curling his arms around the taller man's shoulders before placing a soft kiss onto his collarbone. Sam shivered slightly before responding with a short kiss into the brown mop of hair on his chest. He simply held his angel tight in his arms, enjoying the touch of their skin against each other's and the early morning cuddling.

Sam Winchester enjoyed cuddling. Really.

Inwardly, Sam sighed, never having expected this, but well... Gabriel brought out the best in him, apparently. A wide grin spread on his lips when Sam whispered into the angel's ear, "Thank you." He accompanied the words with a long, loving stroke of his hand up the smaller one's back, caressing it softly.

"You're welcome," Gabriel's voice was muffled as he muttered the words against Sam's chest. Then he turned his head and looked up at the hunter, lips curled up in his trademark, mischievous smile. Sam still grinned when he pulled Gabriel upwards and kissed him, long and passionately, and noticed he could still taste himself on the archangel's tongue. Which, he had to admit, he didn't mind at all.

It was just perfect. This whole _something_ that was going on between them, it was perfect.

Sam didn't want the moment to end at all.

But suddenly, there were a certain angel and a certain brother of his standing in the middle of the room. Both were gaping at the couple on the bed. Sam's eyes widened in shock, as he quickly remembered that he maybe should cover them up – Gabriel may be fully clothed, but Sam, however, was obviously not. With a hurried grasp of his hand, Sam pulled the duvet over the two of them, and reflexively wrapped his arms back around Gabriel on top of him.

Dean's stare had softened to an amused grin in the meantime. "So... you two or what?"

Sam swallowed his shock. "Yeah, pretty much sums it up."

Dean turned to Castiel and grinned even wider. "Told you!"

"In my defence, I must say," Cas began with a short sigh, turning to Gabriel, "I would never have suspected you to pursue a relationship with Sam."

"Oh Cas," Dean laughed. "Really? Come on, the only ones more obvious than them were we..." The older Winchester wrapped his arm around his angel's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sam was tempted to shout a good old-fashioned 'Why don't you two get a room?' at them, but then again... well.

Castiel gave a short huff at Dean and the twitch of his lips made it clear that he wouldn't deny that. Turning back to Gabriel and Sam on the bed, the angel added, "Still, I appreciate your decided way of companionship for obvious reasons."

"Yeah... what he said," Dean added, grinning smugly at the couple, "C'mon, Cas, let's get out of here, give these lovebirds some snuggle-time," he snickered.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand wordlessly and after a blink, they were gone.

Gabriel laughed merrily and let his head drop onto Sam's chest. Sam chuckled along, squeezing him tight. The sudden feeling of bare skin on his also told him that Gabriel had just zapped his clothing away, which he didn't mind in the least. And yes, Sam was definitely in for some more.

A sudden wave of affection hit him hard, tightening his chest when Gabriel looked up at him and stole a quick kiss from his lips.

Damn, he was happy.

**THE END.**

**Well, that's it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait? Please leave a review if you've got the time, I appreciate every kind of feedback. See you soon :)**


End file.
